


ErrorBerry Drabble continued.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale Underswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: This is originally by Ravvi but I have asked for permission to continue it for them. The first two chapters on here belong to them so go check them out, the original one is awesome.When Blueberry aims to help Error through rehabilitation in Underswap, the two slowly fall for them but Ink still wants Error dead. With Error forever collared and unable to use magic, it’s up to Blueberry to protect him but he can’t do it on his own. What happens when Papyrus slowly realizes Error isn’t all as he seemed?





	1. Chapter 1: Error and Blueberry.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Wattpad but recently there has been some cyber bullying so I decided to write on here. I have no update pattern and but I will try to stick to one. Also as I have said, This originally belongs to Ravvi so check them out. The reason I have copied the original two chapters over on here is because otherwise it wouldn’t make sense.

Blue opened his eyes and squinted hard.  After a moment, he closed them, took a deep breath, and opened them again. 

Huh. 

He couldn't decide whether the baffling expanse of white above him looked like an open space that stretched out to eternity, or like an opaque, featureless veil sitting just inches away from his face.  A few hours ago, he'd been convinced of the first option.  Now, he wasn't so sure.

Blue sighed, closed his eyes again, and relaxed against the strings cradling his body.  He was suspended on his back with his arms at his sides and legs slightly bent, supported and tied to so many wispy, blue threads that it felt like he was floating.  They criss-crossed under his spine and skull, wrapped around his legs, and laced through his radius, ulna, and phalanges in a complex pattern.  The resulting weave gave him so little slack that he could barely twitch his fingers, but despite that it was oddly...comfortable?  His bonds were noticeably firm and warm to the touch, but strangely slippery.  Blue couldn't think of any other material to compare them to.  Velvet was close, and silk was a little closer, but neither were so utterly frictionless that they felt like water brought to life and perfectly solidified into thread form.

"Error?" Blue called softly, turning his head to the side.  He didn't expect an answer.  The other skeleton had been gone for a while now.  Destroying more AU's, he'd said?  Blue felt like he should be horrified by that, but...

Blue shifted restlessly against the strings, grumbling under his breath as his body was held rigidly in place.  But Error was crazy.  It was much more likely that the void-mad skeleton was deluding himself, that his stories of destroying thousands of universes were just thin lies he told himself to ease his insanity.  He hadn't even really 'destroyed' Blue's universe, after all.  He'd...he'd just...

No, better not to think about that right now.

Blue swallowed hard and squirmed in place, restlessness finally getting the better of him.  How long had he been here?  It felt like hours, but if he thought about it hard enough, he could almost convince himself that it had only been minutes.  Or maybe a day?  Could a day have passed without his noticing?

"Error?" Blue called a little louder.  Wow, it was quiet here.  The sound barely seemed to leave his mouth before it fell flat against that immutable wall of nothingness.  It felt unnervingly like he'd gone deaf.

"No one there..." Blue murmured to himself, then took a long, shaky breath.  An uncomfortable ache was prickling through his shoulder and hip joints.  Being forced to hang suspended in this same, cursed position was making him desperate to stretch.  Ugh, and the places where the strings held his clothes against his body were starting to itch.

"Error!  Where are you?" Blue groaned, flexing his arms.  The strings tightened around his fingers and wrists like elastic bands, barely letting him move an inch before pulling as snug as steel cables.  Oh stars, moving was actually making the itching worse.  Groaning, Blue drew his knees up as far as he was able, then threw his head and legs back in a hard, abrupt motion.  The strings bounced a little, moving just enough to take the edge off that maddening irritation.

"Ah!  Ghhhh...mmngh" Blue grunted, trying again, and again.    The strings slipped over his body so smoothly it barely felt like they were moving at all, but when he REALLY struggled, he got enough just enough friction out of them to satisfy his itchy bones.  Maybe...HNNNGH...if he just...

With an audible snap, the strings pulled taut.

"Ow?!" Blue yelped as his arms and legs were jerked outward into a rough spread-eagle.  The sudden change ripped through his cramped body in a surge of discomfort, so intense it made his eyesockets water.

"Could you NOT?!"  came Error's irritated voice.

"W-what?" Blue panted as a new set of strings wrapped themselves around his legs and tugged him down to the floor.

"I can HEAR you, you know.  Why are you being so loud?  You're even breathing loudly!  Are prisoners always this loud?!"

Blue cringed as Error's shocking, half-glitched face came into view, and swallowed back a retort.  Calm, he had to stay calm and keep it together.   "Can...can you set me down...please?  I'm really itchy." he gasped.

"Fine.  Since you asked nicely," Error groused, flicking his fingers.  Blue wheezed as the strings holding him up fell slack, and crumpled to his knees.  With a groan, he wiggled his fingers under the strands still wrapped around his legs, then desperately scratched at his itching femurs.  Oh stars, that...felt...glorious... 

"What do you MEAN I'm being mean?  I set him down, didn't I?  God, you're all IMPOSSIBLE to please," Error was grumbling to no one in particular, staring off into the distance with a frown. 

"Are you talking to me?"  Blue asked hesitantly.

Error looked at him scathingly. "No," he scoffed, then paused and turned around.  "Huh?  Pick him up again?  Why?"

"Whoa, waAAIT!!!" Blue yelped as the strings around his ankles snapped taut and jerked him into the air.  He flailed as the sudden switch from sitting to upside-down left him reeling, then squirming as the strings slipped over his body to support the new position. The hem of his shirt slipped down over his face and he squeaked, elbows jerking inward reflexively as he tried to tuck it back into his pants.  The strings quickly pulled him short.

"Blushing?  Really?"  Blue heard Error say. then the tip of a gold phalange came into view, followed by Error's skeptical face as he gingerly lifted the hem of Blue's shirt between one thumb and forefinger.

"Awww, he is blushing," Error called over his shoulder, then turned back to Blue with a bemused expression.   "Adorable?  I guess if you say so."

"Thanks?" Blue muttered as Error let his shirt fall back over his face, not even slightly comfortable with the new direction the mad skeleton's internal voices had taken.  "This is kind of uncomfortable, could you hNNNGH???"

Blue squealed and doubled over as a fluid, slippery string curled around the base of his spine.

"Ticklish?  You think so?  Hey Blueberry, does this tickle?"  Error asked with a manic giggle.

"No, I'm n-ahhHHH!  H-HEY!!" Blue choked as more strings began to wind their way through his ribs, weaving in and out of his intercostal spaces and curling sinuously around the width of his sternum.  The unpredictable and brutally light touches made him shiver and gasp, desperately glad that his face was covered as his cheekbones burned. 

"Pfffttt, you guys are weird.  All right, just for you," Error drawled.

Blue panted as the touches slowed, then whimpered lightly as his shirt was firmly tugged over his head and down onto his arms.  Shivering, he looked up at himself.  More strings than he could count were woven between his ribs now, so many that every breath made them pull and rub at the sensitive places  inside his rib cage.  His entire chest was alight with heat, and if his face got any warmer, it was going to catch fire.

"It is kind of pretty," Error mused, examining his handiwork.  Blue gasped as the strings gave him a squeeze.  "Hey Blueberry!  Don't be rude, the nice people are asking you a question."

"Hnngh-" Blue moaned as the strings pulled tight again, eyelights fuzzing as warmth began to pulse across his pelvic inlet.  Oh god, when had this started feeling good in that way?  It had all happened so fast.  "I...please don't, you're-HNNNGH!" Blue jerked against the strings as one of them began to creep past the waistband of his pants.

"Don't be crude," Error tutted to the voices only he could hear.  Blue shuddered as the string slowly coiled down across the crest of his illium before coming to rest teasingly on the outside of his femur.  "He's a skeleton, see?  Nothing down there but bones."

Several more strings slipped his pants down and exposed his thankfully bare pelvis.  Blue closed his eyes tightly, unsure whether he wanted to scream at Error to stop or just let this...w-why did this feel...

"Anyway, that's enough playing with Puppet #11," Error beamed, flicking a wrist.  Blue let out a short screech as he was jerked back up to his previous height, so quickly that it made his vision fuzz around the edges for a long, dizzying moment.  "I have work to do.  There's a new porn AU that I have to go snuff out before it gets too popular..."

Blue whimpered as the strings slowly pulled his body back into its previous position, manipulating his limbs like a marionette.  Somehow, they managed to completely remove his shirt, winding and unwinding from his arms until it slipped free.  The shoulder-guards attached to the garment clattered softly as they hit...whatever passed for a floor down there.  His pants stayed pushed down around his knees, leaving his torso and gently glowing pelvis bare.

Blue swallowed hard, trying not to think about the way his ribs and pelvic inlet were throbbing with warmth and aching lightly.  Hopelessly, he tugged on his wrists, then bit down a frustrated moan as they were brutally pulled short.   He didn't really want to draw Error's attention again...

Did he?


	2. Chapter 2: start of the rehabilitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Papyrus don’t like the fact Blueberry is determined to help Error but Blueberry ignores them and how does Error feel about this?

The cell was almost featureless, with thick, vinyl padding on the walls and floor.  A cluster of lights were set into the ceiling behind wire cages, bathing the interior in soft, multi-directional light that intentionally minimized shadows.  If the occupant had been any other monster, these 'accommodations' would have been shockingly cruel.  A slow, damning torture by isolation and lack of stimulation.

Blue wasn't sure that it was enough.

"How was today?" he asked tiredly, walking into the observation antechamber.  Undyne started awake, then cursed softly as she fumbled for her glasses.

"On your head," Blue prompted, sinking into a seat beside her.  Undyne muttered something under her breath, extracted the battered, square spectacles from her hair, and jammed them onto her face.

"Believe it or not, it was pretty darn quiet.  No little tantrums," she groaned, chair creaking loudly as she stretched.  "That string was a great idea.  Definitely better than another shot of xylazine."

"Papy thought of it," Blue replied automatically, looking up at the row of battered monitors lining Undyne's desk.  Two of them were displaying video feed from the inside of the cell.  Undyne jabbed her finger at one, hard enough to make little rainbow distortions play across the screen.

"Still hanging out in that corner," she commented snidely.  Blue nodded, spotting the small, white-clad monster huddled against the wall.  His red, black, and gold fingers flashed in the low-resolution image, moving so rapidly that the camera couldn't quite pick them up.  The rest of his body was eerily still, head bowed and shoulders pressed tight to the cell's heavy padding.

"Did you make any more gel?" Blue asked, watching the monitors with concern.  "It looks like he's getting oversensitive again."

"Yeah, yeah.  I got your stupid baby medicine," Undyne grumbled, handing over a large, plastic tub with a screw-on top.  "You don't actually have to keep going in there, you know.  It's more than that freak deserves."

Blue snorted as Undyne glared darkly at the monitor.  He had his own reasons for wanting to help with his kidnapper's rehabilitation, but that wasn't why the fish scientist kept nagging him.  Undynes, in any universe, it seemed, held grudges.  The rag-tag group of monsters in this particular timeline were all genocide survivors, and that monster down in the padded cell was to blame.  Very few of Blue's fellow survivors had been willing to consider the idea of imprisoning their world's murderer, and most of them still weren't fully convinced.

"I know I don't have to," Blue replied with an easy shrug.  "But he's a friend, Undyne.  You know I don't give up on friends."

Undyne rolled her eyes, but didn't argue as Blue left the room.

===

"Hi Error," Blue said softly, stepping into the cell as quietly as possible.  The door behind him closed with a heavy thunk, and the monster sitting in the corner flinched.

"How are you?" he asked, sinking onto the floor in front of his world's destroyer.  Error closed his eyes, twisting a loop a silken string between his golden phalanges with stressed, nervous energy.  Blue grimaced sympathetically.  The other monster was definitely oversensitive again.  Thank goodness Papy had suggested the string.  Without it, the mad skeleton probably would have resorted to clawing at his face, or throwing himself at the walls.

"I'm glad you like the string," Blue said cheerfully, watching Error's hands.  The rapidly changing pattern between the other monster's phalanges reminded him of a kaleidoscope, going from a clean, symmetric design, to a deeply complex weave, to a hopelessly knotted mess, and then back to a simple loop, all within a few, short seconds.

"Take this damn collar off, and I'll show you some real string," Error said in a strained tone.

"You know why we can't do that," Blue replied calmly, glancing at the glittering collar locked around Error's neck.

"Because you're afraid of me," he replied listlessly, finally looking up at Blue.  Over the last few weeks, the intense colours painting his body had begun to fade.  The black was now closer to slate grey, the red had dulled to a light pink, and the gold and blue were so faint that they were nearly back to their original white.  Somehow, it made the psychotic skeleton look smaller, sadder and disturbingly ordinary.

"Some people are," Blue admitted easily.

"You should be too."

"Probably," Blue agreed, unscrewing the cap from the tub.  Error's face wrinkled with intense distaste, and he pressed himself harder into the corner.

"Oh, come on.  You know that this helps you cope," Blue cajoled with a hint of frustration, dipping his fingers into the gel.  A warm prickle spread across his hand, then faded as the substance numbed his phalanges.

"Not when you have to put it on me, you filthy glitch," Error spat, balling up the string between his hands.

"You need to get used to being touched," Blue replied patiently, holding out one gel-covered hand.  "Come on."

Error turned his face away and wrapped his arms tightly against his sides.  Blue suppressed a sigh.  One of these days, he hoped that the other skeleton would feel comfortable enough to touch him first, but that day was still a long ways off.  Well, it didn't really matter.  He should focus on all the progress they'd made, instead of how far they had to go.  They had made a lot of progress.  The first time Blue had tried this, Undyne had needed to hold Error down while he screamed, thrashed, and sobbed so violently that it sounded like he was being boiled alive. 

Slowly, Blue reached over and smeared a glob of gel down Error's left arm.  The mad skeleton flinched, then took a shaky breath as Blue rubbed it in and continued down to his hand.

"Good.  You're doing good.  See?  Don't you feel better?" Blue murmured, easily pulling Error's arm away from his body.  The suppression in the other skeleton's collar was turned up so high that he was physically weakened and tired quickly.  He couldn't have resisted Blue for long even if he'd wanted to.

"I h-hate you," Error whimpered, eyes closed tightly and free hand spasmodically twitching around his string.  His eyelights flickered out and he started to tremble when Blue moved up to his shoulder.

"Shhh, you're ok," Blue hushed him, unlacing his shirt to get better access to his back.  "Calm down.  Try playing with your string."

Error clenched his hand around the ball of string, shivering helplessly as Blue spread the gel over his thoracic vertebrae.  He cringed every time Blue switched from one bone to the next, as though the gentle touches were burning him.

"All right, give this to me for a second," Blue murmured, prying the string out of Error's hand.  Error whimpered, eyesockets widening with sudden, desperate panic.

"Shhh, it's ok, we just have to switch hands so I can get your right side. There we go," Blue murmured, transferring the string to the other monster's left hand.  Error immediately clutched the little lump of silk like a lifeline, an odd mix of relief and acute disgust playing across his face as Blue began to work the gel into his wrist.  Blue smiled quietly.  No matter how hard the mad skeleton tried to deny it, Blue could tell that this treatment helped him a lot.  Cutting back Error's sense of touch meant there was one less input to torment his raw senses.  One less thing to overwhelm him when every tiny bit of sound, shadow, and slight change in smell or temperature was something that he noticed with painful clarity after an eon spent in the void.    

Blue smoothed some gel across Error's collarbones and the the other skeleton recoiled hard with a thin cry.  The runes on his collar flickered once, letting a glimmer of pale blue slip past the black before disappearing.

"Are you ok?" Blue asked with a concerned frown.

"I c-can't..." Error whispered, then shut down again, trembling as Blue began to smooth gel over each of his ribs.

"Can't?" Blue replied softly, trying to hide his excitement.  Error never talked while he was being touched.  Was this progress?  Even with the intentionally bland cell, the numbing gel and his own legendary patience, Blue sometimes worried that his friend was just too far gone to be saved, but now...

"I can't hear them," Error whimpered, looking around frantically for something only he could see.  "They're s-still talking.  They're still there, but I c-can't hear them..."

"Can't hear...you mean the voices?  The voices in your head?  That's good!  That's a very good, it means you're recovering," Blue beamed, working his way up the other skeleton's cervical vertebrae.

"Hnn-" Error flinched, breath wheezing as he started to hyperventilate.  "N-no...no, I n-need them, you don't understand," he whimpered.  "I d-don't..."

Error jerked as Blue gently pulled him away from the wall and curled one hand firmly behind his scapula.  Error hunched his shoulders and made an odd, guttural sound, hands pressed tight to his teeth.  Blue felt something wet drip onto his pants. 

"You..." Blue trailed off, finally seeing the tears dripping down the other skeleton's face.  They'd been almost invisible against the pale blue tracks that streaked his cheeks.

"You don't understand," Error repeated with a feeble sob, eyes shut tightly and hands over the sides of his head, as though blocking out the world would bring the voices back.  "I d-don't..."

"You don't?" Blue asked, gently pulling Error's hands away from his face.

"I need them, I need them, I n-need t-t-them..." he sobbed, words dissolving into an incoherent mess of hiccups as he clung shakily to his string.  "I d-don't..."

He doubled over with a desperate wail, weakly trying to jerk his hands out of Blue's grip.

"I d-don't w-want to be alone,"  he choked.


	3. Chapter 3: I promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Error’s breakdown, Blueberry promises a few things that Undyne thinks are a waste of time.

Blue was very shocked to say the least. Error had just confessed his feeling for the first time since the treatment had began and even Undyne who watched from behind the screen looked very confused and surprised Error would even say anything as to what was going on in his head.

"I-I d-don't want to be a-a-alone anymore!" Error sobbed, clutching the blue silk string in his left hand as he hunched over in the corner and sobbed his heart out. He bet if Ink and that saw him, they would laugh at his pathetic-ness and how weak he really looked. He doubted he could do any damage without his magic and he knew that the collar he wore was permanent, it was never coming off. He hated the fact he was so weak and frail but after what he had done to so many people, he guessed he deserved it. He looked at his pale grey arm bones with pink and white phalanges. Was the collar really doing all this? Had his appearance changed that drastically? Well than again the cell was dark and there was no mirror so he had no idea what he looked like. 

"What do you mean by that Error?" Blue asked cautiously as he finished rubbing the numbing gel over the bones. He hated seeing the other suffer like that and he wished he had found out about him sooner so he could have saved him way back when Error needed it. To him, Error was his friend who needed help and he was going to help him no matter how many times it took and how many times others told him he was just wasting his time. He didn't expect his brother's or Undyne's view point to change but he wished they would understand to some degree why Error did what he did. Loneliness made people do horrible things after all and so did jealously.

"I-I'm always alone! I-I was l-left in the a-antivoid! T-the voices kept me c-company, kept me a-sane! I-I don't want to g-go through that again!" Error sobbed and stuttered his explanation as his crying became borderline hysterics. He hated being alone in the anti void because he had no one. No friends, no family, no home to call his own so when he saw other versions of himself living happily in their universe, his blood marrow boiled in rage and he just couldn't help but destroy, destroy, destroy. Who cares who he hurt? Someone had hurt him more than anything he could do and yet he swooped so low as to kidnap the very person trying to help him. He was very surprised that he didn't despise his existence like Undyne or Papyrus did. They only helped him because if Blueberry found out they had abused him, Blueberry would NOT be happy. As his mono-phobia overwhelmed him and his breathes began to get shallower and shallower.

Blue could see the naivety in that answer. It seemed Error didn't understand the whole reason as to why he was alone. He believed that when his AU was destroyed they left him in that hell hole; that he should have his AU back or be dead with them. Blue frowned at the sobs and how hard the other shook before him. It broke his heart to see the other in such a state; no matter who it was. Error had been through hell and back as well had gone through something that was borderline inhumane torture. He frowned and as he looked back on his stay with Error, Error was naive to a lot of things. Social skills, time, touch, friendship and even food. To people who didn’t like Error they never saw what he saw when the two were together or even bothered to. If they were to look behind that evil smile and insane laugh, they would see all the pain, the confusion, the insanity the other had suffered with. Looking at the sobbing skeleton before him, he knew what he wanted. He didn't want his friend to suffer anymore and seeing him crying now right in front of him broke his heart. He thought of his brother and frowned. His brother was a judge wasn’t he? Then why couldn’t he see the other had suffered? Yea, Error had done bad things but at the same time, no one should have to live in a white endless space that could have made him insane too. In that moment he knew what he wanted to do to help his friend. 

Carefully, he brought Error into a hug, glad the numbing gel made the others bones numb. He rocked the smaller skeleton in his arms, humming and petting the others skull as he cried. Error clutched onto his shirt as hard as he could, burying his face in his neck as he sobbed his heart out. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Error hiccuped sadly as his tears soaked the fabric beneath him. Blueberry held him close, not caring what others thought in that moment in time. "Shh, shh, it's okay Error. You'll get better over time. It's a good thing you can't here the voices, it means you're getting better and trust me I won't leave you alone ever again." Blueberry cooed in the sobbing skeletons ear. He frowned when he thought about what Undyne and Stretch wanted to originally do. They wanted to kill him but he made sure that would never happen. Error had been through enough and look where it had gotten him. What was the point of killing someone before they had a chance to prove themselves?

Error looked up, tears flowing. “But U-Undyne And P-Papyrus, they want me dead! Everyone wants me dead! What won’t stop them from killing me when you aren’t here? Using me as a living human lab Rat?! I can’t take anymore pain!” He demanded. His emotions were rushing through out of him so he couldn’t understand how he felt properly but all he could do was cry. He had wanted so long to have a friend, someone to talk to and all that pain, frustration and sadness had built up until it no longer could be contained and escaped down his face in the form of tears. Blue frowned and cupped his face and his eyes were hard; serious and the stars were gone. His eyes had a slight glow to them. Blue was determined to help him and protect him. Error had suffered and whilst he had to make up for what he did, he would protect and teach him too. “No one will hurt you whilst you’re with me; i will protect you if they try.” He promised to his friend; hoping to calm him down. Pulling him back into a hug, he held him close until the tears would stop.

Undyne just watched and she could hear the promise behind Blue’s words. He was serious and he would stick to them no matter if it killed him. "Oh Blue sometimes you're too forgiving for your own good." She muttered. He did or at least that's what she and Papyrus thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Months later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue imposes an experiment and it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only thing I’m doing in class right now even though I’m meant to be doing work. There is no teacher so I don’t care, i’ll Just do the work as homework. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ;)

It had been a few months since Error spoke to Blue or to anyone really. He would sit in the lit up cell, twiddling the piece of string within in his phalanges as he stared at the wall; within in his own little world. Blue watched his friend slowly become a shell of who he used to be, who never spoke and never even once flinched at contact anymore. He seemed to ignore Blue when he came in to put the numbing gel all over his body when he got over sensitive again but that didn’t mean he wasn’t listening. He listened to Blue explain what he did that day, what Papyrus and Undyne were doing, how he felt about his days work and how much fun it had. To Error that was the only thing worth being locked up in there like a caged animal but he deserved it.

By now his black bones were a very light grey, almost white whilst red bones were a very pale pink and blue was now completely white. His yellow bones were now white too. The inside of his sockets were a light baby pink and looked like it was staying that way. Due to the rainbow array of colors that poured from the ceiling to keep away the shadows so it didn't overstimulate his senses, he couldn’t tell what color his bones were and he was curious to know if he ever would. “Hello again Error.” Blue said as he came in again. Error looked up at him with his multi-colored eyes and he gave a very slight smile. Error’s white eye was now a light blue and his other eye was the same. 

Blue smiled at how the collar had changed Error from his glitchy self but he was sad as it meant he was like a collared animal; he would never have free will over his magic again. Error began to fidget, snapping him out of his staring which made him realize the other was getting over sensitive again. “I know, i know.” Blue said, kneeling in-front of the other and unscrewing the plastic lid over the numbing gel. Dipping his finger inside the gel, he grabbed Error’s arm and began to rub it into the bone. Error purred slightly, happy for the daily visit. “You’re doing very well Error, that’s a good thing.” Blue praised the other with a huge smile.

Looking up at Error, he was in shock as the other held his face and looked at him curiously. The other used his hands to move his face gently as curious eyes looked over all his features on his face. ‘This is a new development. Has he never taken a full look at me before?’ He thought as the other looked at him in awe. “You look so much like me. I never noticed that before.” Error said letting his hands falls back into his lap. The pair of them was still getting used to the non-glitchy voice that spilled from Error’s lips. Blue continued to rub the gel into his left arm up to his neck and collar bone before moving over to his other arm. In Error’s left hand, he twisted the piece of string in his fingers with expertise and seemed to be day dreaming again. Blue chuckled as it seemed the other completely attached to the string. The other didn’t like the fact he had to keep a piece of string to stimulate himself and keep himself calm but now he seemed to enjoy the string and be dependent on it. 

A few weeks prior Undyne has tried to take it and caused a huge meltdown. He sobbed and screamed as he repeatedly threw himself in the left corner of the room. He also clawed at his face leaving huge gouges that bled a lot. Undyne had freaked out and panicked at such a violent meltdown and called the brothers. Blue rushed over immediately and pushed her aside, calming his friend down and giving him the string back. Papyrus was confused and asked what had happened but she shrugged and explained. Blueberry was not happy to say the least, warning her not to do it again as it made him angry. She did but only because it effected Blueberry and not the filthy glitch sitting inside the cell. 

“Hey Error, I’ve got an idea.” He said gaining the others attention who looked at him with curious eyes and with slight fear. He frowned at the fear but it was understandable with everything that happened to him. Usually whenever someone had suggested something to Error it ended up in a fight that gave him load of injuries. Lifting a hand up, Blue caressed Error’s skull softly to calm him down. “It won’t harm you at all Error. I’m going to leave a pencil, rubber, sharpener and sketch book in here with you for a few days to fill out. After a few days Undyne will be coming in to collect it and show me. It’s just to see what you think about.” He explained only to frown Error looked panicked and afraid at the mention of Undyne coming into the cell. “Easy Erry, she won’t harm you.” Blue said, calming the other down. 

Going into the blue satchel he had, Blue pulled out a black sketch book. On the front of the book was a plastic pouch with the pencil, rubber and sharpener inside. “All pages have dates and you will have this for up to a week or so, is that alright? I know you hate art but this the only way to see if you have improved a bit without causing a meltdown.” Error looked at the book and blinked in confused awe. They wanted him to draw what he thought about and felt to see if he had improved. ‘I don’t like drawing because I’m not good at it at all but if he wants me to and it will make him happy,” Error reached out and took the book from the others grip slowly as if to not destroy it. ‘I’ll do it for him.’ He looked down at the black book and he gave a small smile. Maybe it could be an outlet for all the thoughts that raged around in his mind. “Thank you.” Error mumbled. Blue smiled happily at the ‘thank you’ and stood up. “I’ve got to go now as my brother is probably wondering where i am. I will see you soon, okay?” Blue asked with a smile as Error frowned. Error didn’t want his friend to leave, he wanted him to stay with him!

Blue kept the sad thoughts away, kept the bubble of loneliness at bay. “Error i won’t be gone for long alright? So there is no need for tears.” Blue’s voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked up as his tears as wiped away. Blue smiled when the tears stopped and gave him the numbing gel. “Since i won’t see you for a few days, whenever you feel over sensitive put this on. You know how to. If anything goes wrong or you feel overwhelmed, write it down or draw it in here. Can you do that?” Blue asked. The other nodded, making Blue happy. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.” 

Once the cell door was closed, the other sighed. He wouldn’t admit it but he had become very attached to the string and Blue. Blue was the only one who had ever wanted to help him and believed he could change unlike everyone else who thought he was better off dead, that he was a lost cause. Looking down at the book he opened it up and took the pencil out the plastic pouch. Putting pencil to paper he began to draw. Undyne watched him draw over the monitors, a scowl on his face. He didn’t matter at all so why was Blue so desperate to help him?! Sighing with an angry scowl, she turned away from the monitor and walked off. Her blood boiled if she looked at him one more second.

Undyne didn’t return to the lab for a week, therefore leaving Error to his own devices. The other spent the whole time drawing or humming random songs he could remember from AU’s he had been to or had watched. He put the gel on when needed and by now the whole book was filled up with sketched and little sentences as he spent hours drawing due to there being nothing better to do. He smiled knowing the other would be happy for all the sketches and doodles inside. Undyne awoke with a groan and got dressed into her work gear so she could check on the glitch to make sure he was still alive. Blue would not like to find out his ‘friend’ was dead. 

She made her way to the lab, thinking over everything the glitch had done since he had been locked up and he had changed so what but that didn’t get rid of the burning hatred she had for him. How dare he destroy her universe and think he could away with it! Hah, this showed him! Entering the lab, she rushed to the cell and opened the door. The light from the cell poured and Error was curled up in a ball in the corner asleep. Ignoring him completely, she bent down and picked the book up. “Wow, he actually listened to Blue. So he isn’t as stupid as he looks.” Undyne said in shock and left the room. As the cell door closed, Error twitched and turned over before settling down into the world of dreams.

“I wonder what he’s drawn. If it’s about Destruction I swear to god.” She growled out as she sat at the table and slammed the book down. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down and opened the page. It said the simple words “I may be broken but can something that has been broken be fixed?” It was readable but it had symbols and numbers in it making it look like “I m@y b3 Br0k3n but c@n s0m3thing br0k3n b3 f;x3d?” Undyne raised an eyebrow at that but flipped through the pages. Some were scribbles, other were complex geometric designs. Other doodles were of anime characters, weapons, and random shapes. To her it looked like the mind of an insane person had been put down in visuals. Poses of people such as fairy flying with its arm out before them were everywhere.

The ones that shocked er was the clothes designs with actual measurements and all notes of fabric to use and the stitch to use. There were notes, lyrics, words and formulas scribbled over the crowded pages. Her shock over rode her anger and she was smirked. Maybe this one had some hope after all especially if he could make clothes as well as he drew them. Standing up she picked up the book and left the lab, making her way to Blue’s house.


	5. Chapter 5: Creative Revalations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week and its time to see Error’s progress.

Undyne rushed to the brothers house, the book within her satchel she had going across her body. She sat on the ferry mans boat, deep in though and ignored the lovely tune he hummed that she usually hummed along to. ‘So he can relate clothes and dolls? Isn’t that what Blueberry said he did in that horrible antivoid?’ She thought as she took the book out again and began to look at a deeper meaning of the scribbles. She started on a page of random dark drawings from random he’d dripping black ooze from their eyes and mouths to random bleeding wounds. ‘That could signify his depression and dark thoughts as well the people he surrounded himself with.’ She thought writing the idea down in a spare notebook she had with her. She turned the page to a random scribbled mess of lines. ‘That could represent the insanity, the jumbled thought pattern and abnormal way of thinking due to insanity and brain waves.’ She frowned. ‘But even I haven’t seen a case of insanity this bad. Maybe the antivoid did something? I’ll have to keep it that in mind.’ She wrote drown what she was thinking from the drawings moving before moving onto the next page.

The page was filled with different types of wings from angel wings to beetle wings. She gave a slight smile. ‘That could signify freedom from an old life and embracing a new one. It could also signify the road to recovery from traumatic experiences.’ She chuckled at that. ‘Him free? Yeah right. With that collar he’s more of a collared animal; a weak bit of prey for larger hunters to continue to food chain.’ She thought viciously, gripping onto the pen tightly before letting out a deep breath and calming down. She flipped the page to see random sentences.

“Y0u sh0uld b3 d3@d.”  
“G0 fuck y0urself.”  
“G0 di3.”  
“Pl3@s3, P@pyrus, c0me b@ck! I’m s0rry!”  
“Y0u’r3 still @alive?! W0w.”  
“Shh, it’s 0k@y, w3’r3 h3r3.”  
“D3str0y. Th3y d0n’t c@ar3 @b0ut y0u, s0 Why c@r3 @b0ut th3m?”

Undyne couldn’t help but shiver at the sad and dark undertone those sentences held. He couldn’t have thought these could he? No wonder he was mentally unstable. ‘Could they signify the voices or things said to him?’ Writing that idea down, she turned to all the clothe and doll designs with measurements. Some were of hoodies, other were of tops and trousers. They had shoes designs, scarves, tops, hats, gloves, everything. They had notes of what fabric to use and works best for that type of clothing as well as measurements and type of stitches were needed. Undyne smirked. ‘Good. He could use those skills to get a job or something else Blue could use those skills for.’ She thought. The dolls made her heart melt a tiny bit. They were of different Sanses and monsters which were actually cute. 

“Excuse me, Miss Undyne.” The musical voice snapped Undyne out her deep thought and made her look up. She was at the port to get off. “We had arrived. You seemed in deep thought, especially over a small little book. Is everything okay my dear?” Hey asked with a jolly musical tone. Undyne smiled and out the book in the satchel again before zipping it closed. “Yeah I’m okay i’m just off to talk to Sans and Papyrus about something.” Undyne reassured them. The river person chuckled.

“Alright dear but heed this warning ‘the one who makes the rainbow is the one who over shadows the true one true survivor.’” Undyne blinked, confused by wrote in her small note book. “Alright. Thank you.” She said and jumped off the boat.

Undyne immediately began to walk off to Snowdin where the brothers lived. “What do they mean by ‘The one who makes the rainbow is the one who over shadows the one true survivor?’ I don’t know anyone who is like that?!” She muttered to herself scratching her chin in thought before she sighed. “I shouldn’t over-stress myself. Lets just go to brothers and explain.” Once she made it to their house she knocked the door and Blue opened it. Blue smiled. “Hey Undyne, come in.”

Undyne walked in and smiled at Stretch who sat at the dining table, drinking a bottle of honey lazily. “Sup Undyne.” He said giving her a wave. “Hey Paps.” She sat down and put the sketch and note book on the table. Blue came in and sat next to his brother, the atmosphere serious. “So what have you found out ‘Dyne?” Stretch asked with a serious expression. He wanted to know what the glitch thought of to see if there were ways to break him for everything he had done. “Well, I’ll tell you what i have written down.” 

She turned to the first page of her notes whilst the brothers looked through the sketch book. Stretch winced at some of the dark sketches and sentences whilst Blue teared up. Looking at the sketches he could see how much his friend had serious depression and mental issues. The other truly had suffered at the hands of his own mind hadn’t he. Life was hard for normal people but it was even harder when your mind was your own enemy. Both brothers listened to what Undyne had to say and what she thought most if those drawings meant for the insane skeleton sitting in the cell back at the lab.

Blue looked at a diary entry that Error had written but unlike the rest of the writing it had now symbols or numbers. 

“Dear Diary,  
It’s another day in this bright cell and I have changed. My bones are no longer black and I am very tired. Even doing tho is is tiring but the magic suppression collar is put up to full max so anything makes me tired. Maybe they can tone it down so I can move without feel exhausted otherwise I won’t be as useful. Anyway, Blue is going out his way to help me which he shouldn’t. Ive done too much wrong, too much bad for someone so nice to help me. I’m happy he is helping me though as he is my only friend.  
Error.”

He could tell by the tear marks he had been crying. He frowned. He hated seeing Error crying, a part of him broke on the inside when he did. He scanned over the designs and dolls. He smiled a bit. “Well Mrs Buns needs someone to help design and make clothes so he could help her when he is ready.” He suggested. 

Stretch gave a noise of approval. “I guess. He can’t stay there forever that will just cause more problems then solutions.” He saw Blue glare at him darkly as if he would be in trouble if he didn’t choose his words wisely. “Fine, he’ll be allowed out be he has to be supervised or with you as well be on best behavior.” Blue smiled. “Thanks Papy!” He said happily. Deep down he knew they hated the other and would rather let him waste away but that was NOT happening.

The trip to the lab was very awkward and had a serious atmosphere. Once off the boat and in the lab, Blue found himself at the open entrance of Error’s lit up cell. Error was still asleep, curled up like a cat asleep ion the corner. He smiled at how cute the other looked before going over and shaking him softly. “error it’s me. Wake up silly.” Error groaned and sat up, stretching and giving a kitten yawn.

“Hey Error.” Error waited for his mind to wake up properly from sleeps enchantment and his vision to clear. Whoever was in front of him was very blue. “Sleep well?” The muffled voice asked as it became clear as did his vision. Before him sat a happy Blue. He smiled and nodded. “Yes, I did.” He said for once speaking. The other smiled and began to let his skull making him smile. He liked Blue’s pets, not like he would admit it. His bones were numb due to the gel he applied before sleeping. “That’s good but we’ve seen your sketch book and decided to let you out of here and into the society of Underswap” Blue said happily shocking him. They were allowing him out of the cell?!

Why? Her frowned. “What’s the catch?” He mumbled. “You need to stay with me or be supervised as well on good behavior. Alright?” Error nodded. He didn’t blame stretch and Undyne not wanting him to stay on his own due to his destructive capabilities. “Yes but the collar—“ 

“It will be toned down. Now,” Blue stood up and offered his hand. “Let’s go.” Error stared at his hand. This wasn’t a trick. They were letting him out! He took the hand, clutching onto his piece of string and was pulled up. Once up, He was pulled out the cell gently and followed Blue; their hands interlocked. As they entered the brightly lit up lab, He hid behind Blue at Stretch and Undyne’s slight glare. “Hello Error.” Stretch said. He had decided to be civil, Expedia Lily as he hated upsetting his brother. Error’s bone were very light grey almost white and all yellow and red bones were white. The blue bones were a super powerful blue, almost white. The glow thing and Error signs were gone. 

“Hello Stretch, Hello Undyne.” He said shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to write this and it was to be a lot longer but i decided to spilt chapter 5 into chapter 5 and chapter 6. Do comment if you want and enjoy. :)


End file.
